The Sins Of Our Fathers
by Brisinger987
Summary: 200 years have passed since the revolution against the Capitol. 100 years of peace, 100 years of occupation. Now, Katniss Everdeen's descendant, James Griffiths, is part of a revived Hunger Games. Will he get back to the home he knows? Or will he die in the arena? Please leave comments and reviews! T because it's the Hunger Games
1. Prologue

**The Sins Of Our Fathers**

**Prologue**

It has been 100 years since the rebels beat the Capitol. And now things have taken a turn for the worse.

The American continent was not the only one to survive the wars that occurred. Europe and Asia survived, and formed an alliance, Africa being wiped out along with Oceania and Indonesia.

Then Europe wiped out Asia, under its new regime. It invaded Panem, wiping out District 13, and all of Panem's nuclear defence. Then they invaded.

The invaders took a country that was prospering, flourishing, thriving in the 100 year peace that had occurred. But that changed.

The districts became occupied by forces too large to defeat. They forced expansion, and destroyed the Capitol completely, wiping out the citizens of the city entirely.

The rest of the Districts were expanded and put to work. District 13 was rebuilt, becoming the new Hive. The newly built megacity became the centre of everything in Panem. Fashion. Culture. Wealth.

The invaders discovered the records of the Hunger Games, and decided to continue the practice. Only this time, it was changed. There was a team of 6 picked from each district, in a new ceremony, named a Harvest.

The arenas became bigger, being vast in size, and location. From ruins of District 13, to islands in the middle of the Pacific, the Games are filmed.

And the victors were the last people left standing, be it a full team of 6, or a single girl or boy, they were the winner. Only one District wins though.

And the first people to die were those who tried to fight. The games didn't narrow down to one victor, but those who attempted to escape the arenas were mysteriously killed in their sleep.

The new rulers were tyrants, controlling everything and funnelling it to the Hive. All the districts were left with bare minimum to keep the work force alive.

But with them, came technologies that the people of Panem only dreamed of. Teleportation. Laser weapons. Full function personal cloaking. Advanced forms of travel. Androids.

The Colonists brought endless technology with them, and have used it to their full advantage. But only theirs.

Two rebellions occurred. The first went unpunished, and occurred after 100 years of Colonist occupation. A mere two years later, a bigger rebellion occurred. This one was crushed beyond belief. The war was one sided, with the Colonists wiping out hundreds of rebel soldiers, who fought, believing victory was possible.

This one was punished with another change.

Panem was retrofitted, it's facilities deconstructed, it's people remodelled. Life returned to how it was during the original Hunger Games. Districts changed wealth balance, and the professions of each District remade.

The Hunger Games were reinvented yet again with the Quarter Quells reintroduced, and the victor count narrowed to one.

10 years passed of this. And so, the story begins.

With the 112th annual Hunger Games.


	2. Chapter 1

**1**

My name is James Griffiths. I am a boy from District 12. I was 16 in the year 211 PCD. PCD is Post Capitol Defeat. For the Colonists, that's 111, PPI. Post Panem Invasion.

I suppose I should explain about my life briefly. I was born to Miranda Everdeen. Descendant of Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. My father is a coal miner, John Griffiths.

I spent most of my early life in the comfort of a barren, small home. I lived the same life most District 12 kids did. And like my ancestor, I wasn't a people person. Never will be. I'm antisocial, cold, and distant. I have no right to be, and should really be a bit friendlier. It's not like I have a sob story.

I watch a lot of friends go off to the Hunger Games now. It's saddening to see them go but never win. We have no victors to be mentors, so we have to figure out how to train ourselves. This causes a huge problem nowadays, because all the other Districts have mentors.

My story starts, I guess, on the day before the annual Harvest. The whole of District 12 waits, anxious of the horrors that will be inflicted upon our citizens next. Androids have been flown in for the event, and now patrol the grounds or District 12, and I slink around as I please. My ancestor (I can never be bothered to figure out how many greats there are in her official title) Katniss, used to hang out with Gale Hawthorne in the woods. But those woods are gone.

Instead, I skulk around the District, sitting in one of several orchards that don't belong to anyone. The Androids have 360 degree vision, yes, but they are lawkeepers. I'm not breaking the law by sitting in the orchard.

But on this day, I sit in the orchard, wondering what anyone would think if I went off to the Hunger Games tomorrow. My family would be upset, if they were alive. I'm an orphan, since 12 years old I have been. My parents got caught in some stupid coal mine accident, and died. I was upset, until it was clear what had happened.

Faulty mining robot struck a gas vein. 80 dead as the mine collapsed. 28 children orphaned. I was one of them. So no sob story.

There is no-one to keep me company. Just a dead bird and insects.

When the sun sets that day, I get up and make my way to my hidey hole, my sanctuary.

As I walk the cobbled streets, hoping for nothing but a scrap of bread, I turn my head after following a man carrying two loaves of bread and my vision blacks out. I open my eyes to find myself lying on the floor, facing an exceptionally pretty young girl.

She's about my age, with petite features, shoulder length hair, left to wildly curl, and beautiful hazel eyes. I knew she was out of my league, so instead, I waited for her to get up, and as I go to apologise, she starts to speak.

"Hey, you go to the school nearby, don't you? You're in my English lessons." To me her voice sounds like silk. I have to remind my jaw muscles to tighten when I'm not speaking, for fear of drooling over the girl I can't have.

"Yeah… I am. My name's James." I barely get the words out, and I can feel my nerves going. If there was ever a time not to be people shy, that was it. And I completely muck up any chance I had.

"My name's Natasha. Nice to meet you." As she puts her hand out, I feel all my confidence withdraw, and I can't hold the conversation already.

"I'm sorry, I'm in a rush, can I talk to you tomorrow, after the Harvest?" I know that it's unlikely, but there was a chance. I see people I know get pulled into the Games every year, but some don't get put into that damned arena.

It's usually just a slaughterhouse of people going into the cornucopia, trying to get the pieces of kit that normally get sent in by Sponsors anyway.

The Colonists didn't scrap much in the way of stuff the Games revolved around, just renamed a few ceremonies and brought things back in, the only real change being the six tributes thing.

"Uh, sure?" Her smile told me she thought I might be someone she wants to be friends with, which was unusual for me.

"Ok, bye!"

I hurry the rest of the way home, watching my path instead of food in the arms or hands of others.

When I finally reach my door, I sigh as I see the lights on inside, and know that it isn't my home anymore. But something compels me to go inside, to investigate exactly who is in my home, and why. Normally I would assume that it was a married couple looking for a house, but this felt different.

I open the door with little care for subtlety or quiet, knowing the house well. The sound wouldn't carry past three meters, no matter how loud it sounded at the time. I crept through the house I thought was mine. It used to be, and no-one kicked me out. I guess today they did.

"Hello?" I call into the living room, where the fireplace was, and the working light. This was, technically, the only part of my house I used, except the bathroom.

As the intruders heard me, they jumped revealing two children, younger than me, camped out in the living room I called my own.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?!" I am nearly shouting at them, but there is something holding me back.

"W-we were just looking for shelter…" The girl looks pretty disappointed, but when I look at her, all I see is a face that is wasting away from hunger. The sunken green eyes and ginger hair staring at me.

"How did you get in?" My tone changes so drastically that I scare myself for a second, and realise how defensive I sound. I don't change it though.

"The-the back door…" I can see the girl shaking now. She probably thinks I'm going to kill her.

"And why don't you have a home?" My voice calms again. It seems to change so drastically sometimes, I wonder if I am actually still me.

"Our parents were executed. We're sisters… Please don't kick us out… Please…" When she starts begging, I remember how I used to be, and my resolve caves.

"Fine. But you two stay upstairs at night." I know that I don't go upstairs, ever. I hate it up there, my parents clothes hanging there, haunting me. "What are your names?"

"I'm Jessica. She's Rosie." The red haired girl, Jessica, is the only talker, and Rosie has blonde hair, blue eyes, unlike her sister.

I choose which seat on my couch I should sit on, and take it mercilessly. They can have the others.

"You two hungry?" I go over to my fridge, pulling things out of it to cook, knowing these two are probably starving.

Over the last few sunlight hours I cook and talk to Jessica, finding out her sister was born mute, her tongue disfigured, and surgically removed to save her life. Neither are official district residents. Therefore no Harvest for them.

As they go off upstairs to sleep, I stay up, worried that these two will be stuck if I get dragged off to the Games tomorrow. And I probably will. I have my name in the reaping 132 times.

And with that, I drift off to my usual dreamless sleep.


End file.
